Golf tees are generally well known. They are made from wood, rubber and metal. Normally, they are formed from a single material and have an upper concave surface for supporting the golf ball and a tapered shank with a pointed surface at the base of the golf tee for penetrating the ground, for example. Numerous wooden golf tees are broken and/or lost while playing golf. In addition, golf tees are often stored in a golf bag pocket and the golf tees can take up substantial room due to their haphazard position in the golf bag pocket. Also, tees can be used for advertising except that to have one line of lettering imprinted on a tee is very limited, for example. In addition, if a player runs out of tees in their golf bag it can be a large inconvenience.
Therefore, a need exists for golf tees that are easier to store, that can be used for wider advertising than conventional tees, that can be stored in a wallet, pocket or golf bag and tees that are more durable than conventional wooden tees.